Le Fruit du Péché
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Alors que Cersei Lannister a enfin le courage d'affronter son père au sujet de sa relation incestueuse avec son frère, son fils, le jeune Tommen, héritier du trône de fer après la mort de son frère, découvre la vérité sur ses origines. Il est le fruit d'un péché.


**Titre:** Le Fruit du Péché.  
 **Fandom:** _Game Of Thrones._  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette Fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à HBO. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite. Ma seule paie, ce sont les reviews. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.  
 **Personnages:** Cersei, Jaime et Tommen Lannister.  
 **Pairing:** Cersei et Jaime Lannister.  
 **Rating:** M (+16).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 1112.  
 **Résumé:** Alors que Cersei Lannister a enfin le courage d'affronter son père au sujet de sa relation incestueuse avec son frère, son fils, le jeune Tommen, héritier du trône de fer après la mort de son frère, découvre la vérité sur ses origines. Il est le fruit d'un péché.

* * *

– Quelqu'un risque d'entrer, murmura Jaime Lannister, brûlant de désir pour sa jumelle.  
– Qu'ils viennent..., répondit la reine régente, en s'allongeant, offerte, sur la table en bois massif.

Des mots, rien que des mots. Toujours des mots. Des mots qui avaient donné à Cersei le courage de confirmer, auprès de son pauvre père, les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet à travers tout Westeros. Ses enfants, Joffrey, Myrcella et même l'innocent Tommen Baratheon étaient tous les trois le fruit d'un doux inceste. Car, même si, quelque peu honteuse de se savoir aussi faible, il lui avait longtemps été difficile de l'admettre, elle aimait son frère jumeau plus que tout au monde.

Elle l'aimait au point de prendre la décision irréfléchie de tout envoyer valser. Peu importait ce que pouvaient bien en penser les autres, elle n'en pouvait plus de se cacher. Elle n'en avait plus la force tout simplement. Plus depuis que son fils aîné, un véritable monstre de cruauté, avait été empoisonné par cette immonde créature miniature qui lui servait de frère cadet.

Pour son fils, _leur_ fils, elle souhaitait vivre son amour au grand jour, comme toute personne censée. Elle avait alors fait preuve d'une immense bravoure en confrontant son père sur un sujet aussi sensible. Ses grands yeux azurs scrutant les perles froides du vieil homme, elle lui avait annoncé, d'une voix démunie de toute émotion, que tout ce qu'il se disait à propos de sa descendance était véridique. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Tywin n'avait cesse de fermer les yeux sur la triste vérité. Il refusait d'accepter que ses aînés s'adonnaient au plaisir de la chair comme si cela était parfaitement naturel car, pour lui, réaliser les erreurs de Cersei et Jaime leur ôtait toute puissance aux yeux des Sept Royaumes... et, s'il y avait bien une chose en ce monde que Tywin Lannister chérissait bien plus que ses propres enfants, c'était le pouvoir. Il avait donc pris la curieuse décision de nier tout en bloc. Encore une fois. Cersei avait insisté, répétant inlassablement ce qu'il en était mais Tywin ne voulait rien entendre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle s'était aussitôt rendue auprès de son amant afin de lui conter ses dernières aventures.

Jaime n'en avait pas cru un mot. Après avoir tout fait pour garder cette relation secrète de peur d'être remise de ses hautes fonctions, Cersei avait choisi de tout dévoiler. Sans même le consulter. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi épanoui. Il était à présent libre d'être celui qu'il était, ce régicide fou d'amour pour une femme qui ne le méritait pas forcément. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier de cette situation mais il peinait à s'en sortir. Il se sentit alors excité. Il réalisa bien vite que son pantalon venait de se tendre sous son érection. Aussitôt, il se mit à dévorer les lèvres doucereuses de sa sœur, agrippant, de sa main valide, ses longs cheveux d'or, avant de la prendre comme jamais il ne l'avait prise auparavant, scellant à jamais la passion qui les dévoraient depuis leur plus tendre jeunesse.

– Quelqu'un risque d'entrer, murmura Jaime Lannister, brûlant de désir pour sa jumelle.  
– Qu'ils viennent..., répondit la reine régente, en s'allongeant, offerte, sur la table en bois massif.

Des mots, rien que des mots. Toujours des mots. Des mots qui avaient brisé à jamais la destinée du jeune Tommen Lannister. Discrètement caché, en attendant de pouvoir consulter sa sombre mère à propos de ce qu'impliquait réellement son règne, derrière la porte de la chambre à coucher de son oncle, il avait découvert la vérité sur ses gênes. Il n'était en aucun cas le descendant de Robert Baratheon. Il était un Lannister. Uniquement un Lannister. Il était, de ce fait, le fruit d'un inceste inavoué. Le fruit du péché. Il se sentait sale, terriblement sale, comme si la révélation soudaine des erreurs passées de ses parents avaient entaché son âme à tout jamais.

Le cœur serré, le jeune homme serra les poings, enflammant ses jointures, et prit, sans mot dire, la direction de la plus haute tour. Il s'assit, les jambes baillant dans la vide et laissa chuter, d'un geste distrait, sa couronne sur le sol – cette même couronne qui ornait le visage de son frère aîné quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne rêvait plus qu'à une chose: le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel ses parents annonçaient aux Sept Royaumes ce qu'il en était sans même se soucier de ce que pouvaient en penser leur deux enfants encore vivants. Joffrey avait bien de la chance d'avoir été contraint de céder son trône avant même d'y régner fermement. Tommen, lui, ne voulait pas de ce titre. Il ne voulait pas être l'héritier du trône de fer. Cela lui faisait peur. Cette peur avait, par ailleurs, grandi d'un cran lorsque Margaery Tyrell avait commencé à le visiter dans sa chambre à coucher, lui promettant un avenir doux et sensuel en sa gracieuse compagnie. Il ne voulait pas non plus être le second fils de Cersei Lannister. À ses yeux, cette femme n'était rien de plus qu'un démon assoiffé de sang. Autrefois, elle avait été une mère aimante et compréhensive mais tout cela avait disparu lorsque l'approche de l'Hiver avait commencé à guetter la contrée. Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'il y avait là une occasion de redorer le blason de sa famille...

Tommen leva les yeux au ciel, ému aux larmes. Mettre un terme à son existence était tentant. Il se savait bienveillant, contrairement aux autres membres de sa dynastie. De ce fait, il avait conscience du fait qu'il ne pouvait que disparaître derrière les forfaits de ses paires. Si seulement il avait eu l'audace de s'échapper de tout ce qui le tourmentait en se laissant glisser jusqu'en bas... Cela lui était toutefois impossible. Même s'il se sentait au plus mal, il n'arrivait pas à renoncer aux siens. Il refusait de les faire souffrir. Cersei avait déjà perdu un fils, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever le second.

Le cœur lourd de se savoir ainsi enchaîné à l'arrière de ses parents, Tommen se releva. Il observa longuement l'horizon, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était capable d'amener un peu de raison à Westeros avant l'arrivée tant redoutée de l'Hiver. Ce n'était jamais qu'une chimère puisque, partout dans le pays, s'avançaient des armées rêvant de pousser leur dirigeant au pouvoir mais cela importait peu. Si le seul véritable péché de Cersei Lannister n'était autre que l'amour alors il pouvait bien se permettre de placer sa rancœur de côté pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait face à la mort qui, dans l'ombre, avançait.

* * *

 **Étant en plein marathon _Game of Thrones_ afin _de_ rattraper tout le retard accumulé au cours de ces dernières années, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter un instant, entre deux épisodes, dans l'espoir de vous proposer ma version de la fameuse scène incestueuse qui clôt la quatrième saison de la série. Ce n'est pas grand chose... mais il fallait que je le pose sur le papier. J'en profite pour dire que je ne prône en aucun cas la notion d'inceste. Au contraire. J'ai toutefois un petit faible pour la relation qu'entretiennent Cersei et Jaime Lannister. Aux amoureux de _Game of Thrones_ , j'envoie des bisous. _Valar Morgulis._**


End file.
